The inquisitor chronicles of Barriss Offee
by Elcanna
Summary: This story is about what happens to Barriss after the war. It might mix in with the series rebels as it is been put in the category of rebels and that will break cannon. I got the idea from watching the council forcecast a collaboration of some star wars vs, youtubers.


**The inquisitor chronicles of Barriss Offee**

**Chapter one**

Two years after the execution of order 66 Darth Vader journeys to one of the coruscant prisons. This prison was a smaller one compered to other prisons on the planets, but there were someone here he wanted to talk too. As the shuttle lands on the prison docks a guard rushes out to meet the new arrival. The shuttle opens and a dark figure walks out.

-My lord we were not expecting you- The prison guard nervously greets the dark lord. He was a young human male probably not older than 25 with blond hair and wearing a standard imperial uniform. The guard named Alec had never liked the jedi, since they seemed to stand above everybody else, getting to disregard the chain of command and now the sith had the same power the only difference being their more ruthless ways about it. Although this far he had been able to keep these views to himself.

-Take me to prison block D 15-

-My lord that is the max security part, i need clearance from my superiors!- Darth Vader didn't reply, just watching the guard who started to feel unpleasant in his presence. He had heard about the sith but nothing could describe this feeling.

-Follow me, my lord- He stuttered trying to hold his posture. They walked in into the main hall.

-If you follow me my lord.- The lord walked after him to a elevator. Now the guard thought that the elevator was too small. The only thing to break the tense silence on the long way down was the sound of the dark lords heavy mechanical breathing. After several minutes they finally arrived. When the door opened he felt how much he had sweated on the way down.

-We have arrived my lord- The Darth stepped out and started walking towards the cells.

-My lord, may i ask why you are here?- The darth kept walking without answering or even giving him a glans, or any sort of recognition for that matter, Alec started to be frustrated with the lords treatment but was wise enough to not saying anything. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the war crime portion of the level. They kept walking for a bit until Vader found the cell he had apparently been looking for and stopped before it.

-Open it- The guard looked at the prisoner, she had green skin and black hair, and black tattoos in the middle of her face common for her species, she was meditating, she was even floating over the floor. If the women was aware they were there, she did not show it .

-My lord this prisoner, this alien is a jedi!.-

-Open it- The dark lord expressed no emotion but the guard could feel the seriousness of his presence.

-Yes, my lord- Starting to begin to being bothered by the siths demeanor. He put in a short code and scanned his fingertips on the panel next to the cell. After a few seconds a green light appeared on the console and the glass door slided down in the floor. The girl lowered her self to the floor without changing her posture or opening her eyes.

-Leave us.- The guard was surprised.

-My lord we are under strict orders to not to let the prisoners be unsupervised when the cells are opened-

-I will supervise her.-

-My lord...-

-Leave!- The guard went quiet he could feel a strong dark rage from the dark lord.

-As you wish, my lord- He bowed and walked away angerly not liking that the sith could come and do what he wanted, disregarding their rules he was going to report this to his commander he thought to himself .

-Darth Vader i presume- The women kept her calm and didn't open her eyes, - I have heard a lot about you.- She opened her blue eyes. He stood there doing nothing as she stood up.

-Barris Offee, I am here to give you a choice you can come with me, or you can die- She looked at him.

-What are you proposing?-

-The jedi placed you here, im giving you an opportunity to hunt them down and get your revenge.- She was quiet for a while after several minutes she merely bowed her head agreeing to the siths offer. He noted that she was a bit hesitant but she had already fallen to the dark side before and he could feel her hatred for the jedi and he knew that such hated could be used to turn her to his cause. She walked up to him and started walking towards the elevator. The ride up was as quiet as the one down only Vaders breathing breaking it, but even without words he could feel her turmoil. When they arrived at the entrance level they were stoped by by the Alec who had escorted the sith and the guard captain an older human male probably in his 50.

-Where are you taking this prisoner?- The young man asked -I told you captain he is going against everything and now he is trying to take away the prisoner.- He looked at the captain begging him with his eyes for support.

-Silence! I didn't follow you for this, you will beg lord Vader for forgiveness. Now!-

-Sir he is breaking the imperial law, we cant let this go unstopped!- Before the guard captain could answer, lord Vader looked at the young guard and the looked at the young jedi

-Kill him, show me that you will be loyal and do what you must.-

-My lord please.- The guard captain pleaded. Alec drawed his gun aiming it at Barriss, who in the moment quickly overcome any doubt she had left, she let herself be powered by the dark side using the force to snap Alecs arm to the wrong side snapping it twisting it in a way his joints were not used to. He went down to his knees breathing heavily and looking to the guard captain for help but the captain looked away, knowing what it meant to disobey the sith. Barriss took a force choke hold and choked him to death feeling more power full the she had ever felt, feeling the life of the guard sliping away this was the power of the dark side, and it felt good . Vader pleased with the results walked up to the captain.

-We will not speak of this again, and you will clean this up.- Looking at the corpse of the guard and then back to the guard captain not betraying any emotion.

-Yes my lord!- He signaled some stormtroopers which had been standing a bit from where they were. Darth Vader started walking towards the shuttle with Barriss at his side, on the way he could feel her inner turmoil subtly disappearing and sensing how she reveled in the dark side. He knew she hade exepted its power and had truly excepted her hate for the jedi After getting to the shuttle they left coruscant for Darth Vaders star destroyer.


End file.
